


96-AlleyKisses

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Tumblr Number [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, Fluff, drunken times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- 96. Shafferty making out in the alley outside Molly’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	96-AlleyKisses

\- 96. Shafferty making out in the alley outside Molly’s

They were drunk. They were so obviously drunk, the both of them, and they were also bored out of their minds. Casey and Dawson were in a corner kissing while the boys were playing beer pong. They had been drinking up at the bar when Hermann had decided to close up since the boys had fallen over in their drunken haze and come this close to breaking a window. They had gone outside to wait for a cab (it was much too cold to walk the six blocks) and they had hardly been able to stand up. 

As they were leaning against each other for balance and warmth they stumbled against the brick wall of the nearby alleyway. Their laughter slowly subsided as Rafferty turned and snuggled into Shay smiling at the warmth. As the taller paramedic looked down into warm brown eyes the smiles dropped and in seconds Shay found herself smushed between a cold brick wall and a warm Allison Rafferty. They didn’t break apart until the boys found them, bodies and lips pressed tightly together. The cat calls and wolf whistles drew their attention, but only long enough for Shay to give them the finger, and pull Rafferty in closer for a second round. 


End file.
